fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koolkid495
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fanloid Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro No Problem I am glad to help with the fanloid wikia. Re: Koolkid495 is back in town! Hello, nice to know you did not abandon your characters. I would much like to remain a sypop because I want to catalog Fanmade Vocaloids and keep things in order. I spent much time looking for other wikis to adopt and even attempting to starting my own. I evenutally adopted this wiki because the name is fitting and because Vocaloid Wiki is focusing primarily on official information about the software rather than fanmades. The fanmades were indeed taking over the purpose of the wiki and things became disorganized. Anyway, when it comes to uploading images for Fanloid wiki, I am strict about it, especially when it comes to edited (copyrighted) artwork. On another note- User:Esperancia wanted to draw your characters for the infobox, but I told them to hold off since I found your uploads to be a complete and original image of the characters. I suppose you can request art if Esperancia is not too busy. At the moment, I am busy working on my other wiki and also doing maintenance on Vocaloid wiki, so my editing here has been halted a bit. There are pages that I massed transferred from Vocaloid wiki, so they are in WIP status. Things to know, I temp blocked someone who kept uploading copyrighted artwork, and another was blocked for vandalism. I can be rather patient when it comes to spam and disregarding rules, but eventually I will temp block people. If there is anything you need to know about all the pages I created, just ask. But it may take a day or to, to reply back. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) DO you know how to make a vocaloid box art... I really need it to my Fanloid page in Fanloid.wikia.com xD .. Pls?? I just send to you the photo.. Pls??? --Pls response.. Thank you ^_^ DO you know how to make a vocaloid box art... I really need it to my Fanloid page in Fanloid.wikia.com xD .. Pls?? I just send to you the photo.. Pls??? --Pls response.. Thank you ^_^ Nakamurastudio 14:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC)